Girls on Fire
by gleekbs
Summary: Santana is getting on with her life in NY. She isn't the happiest she could be but is getting there. Until one day she is at work and starts a texting conversation with her best friend...M rating later on.
1. Breathtaking

**Chapter 1**

Santana's POV

So it's been almost a month now living in New York, it hasn't been so bad. Sure Kurt and Rachel can get pretty annoying sometimes, and don't even get me started on that creep Brody, but it's nice to have people around. I managed to get a job as a waitress/bartender at a place only a couple blocks away. It's not much but see makes pretty decent tips. Right now she is working the afternoon shift at "Last Call" as a waitress, it's almost 5 and see gets off at 6.

She just got done taking a tables drink order when her phone vibrates in her apron, she decides to take a quick peek while out of view of everyone. She instantly smiles when she sees "Britt-Britt" light up on the screen.

**_From Britt-Britt: _****Hey Sanny!**

Santana frown when she realizes she can't talk right now...

**_To Britt-Britt: _****Hi Britt! I'm actually at work can I text you in like an hour?**

**_From Britt-Britt:_**** Of course silly. :)**

Santana immediately exhales the breathe she was holding and smiles knowing that she will get to talk to her best friend later.

With the sudden change in her attitude the last hour falls by and ends up leaving with not a bad amount of money.

She walks out of Last Call and takes out her phone first thing.

**_To Britt-Britt: _****Hey Britty! just got out of work and walking home. What are you up to?**

Less than a minute later she gets a response.

**_From Britt-Britt: _****Oh nothing really..just looking through some old stuff...**

**_To Britt-Britt: _****How come? missing something?**

**_From Britt-Britt: _****I'm always missing something, but no just sorting through everything and getting rid of old stuff.**

Santana looks up and realizes she is already back to her loft. She is kind of worried about Brittany's last text. _What is she getting rid of? Is she trying to forget some of her old memories? _

Walking through the door, head down, trying to thinking of what is going on with Brittany. She immediately smells something freshly baked and her two ex-nemesis singing out loud in the kitchen baking.

Even after trying to be quiet hoping they don't see her walk in her train of thought is broken by none other than Rachel Berry.

Yeah some how she became with once known "Manhands" and is now living with her but that doesn't mean she can't still be annoying from time to time.

"Hey Santana, Kurt and I were just baking some cupcakes for our new neighbor downstairs. She just moved in today so once we are finished I thought the three of us could head down and welcome her appropriately." barely taking a breathe she continues on with her rant. "So why don't you go shower and change into something not greased stay so she thinks she has nice clean neighbors."

After all is said Santana just sighs and says "Sure Rach I'll be ready in like 45 minutes." as she trudges her way to the bathroom.

Well walking to the bathroom Kurt and Rachel just look at each other in disbelief that there was no witty remark but then just share a knowing smile.

Once in the bathroom Santana remembers that she hasn't texted Brittany back yet, not wanting to be rude she pulls out her phone.

**_To Britt-Britt: _****Sorry it took me so long. I just got home and had to listen to Berry rant about something. Why the sudden decision to sort through old stuff? hope you are getting rid of anything important.**

She starts to take off her clothes and starts the shower when her phone beeps.

**_From Britt-Britt: _****It's okay. Don't be silly I'm not getting rid of anything important just sorting stuff for after I move out of home, ya know get a head start.**

Santana sighs and smiles at the text but before she can respond she gets another one.

**_From Britt-Britt: _****And stop acting like you don't like Rachel we both know that is not true.**

**To ****_Britt-Britt: _****shh Britt you can't let anyone know that. I might now dislike her but living with her and Lady boy is a totally different story.**

After that text she decides to get in the shower, half way through she hears her phone beep again with the text alert that only means her favorite person is texting her again. She hurries up the rest of her shower just to get to her phone.

**_From Britt-Britt: _****You are a dork Sanny. Oh yeah Lord T says "hi and misses you and the arrangement you guys had." I don't know what that means but I won't ask. But maybe you can get a new place soon.**

Santana reads this and can't help the laugh that comes out because she knows that she is talking about her sneaking LT cigars every once in awhile to leave them alone to get their sweet lady kisses on. She continues to her part of the loft to change and get ready to meet this new neighbor while continuing to text Britt.

**_To Britt-Britt: _****ugh I wish there was actually a loft open downstairs but I couldn't find a roommate, so I couldn't afford it. But tell LT I miss him to and make it up to him.**

**_From Britt-Britt: _****you two are weird but maybe you will find someone to room with...**

**To ****_Britt-Britt: _****The loft is actually been rented, that was what Rachel was ranting about early I guess we are go down to meet her in a little. You know be the good neighbor type.**

**From ****_Britt-Britt: _****Oh that't too bad but maybe the girl will be super nice and like wicked hott and you two can fall in love and make lady babies.**

Santana smiles at Brittany's adorableness but frowns at Brittany talking about herself moving on with someone that wasn't the gorgeous blonde blue eyed girl she fell in love with when they were five.

Santana decides on dark skinny jeans, a white blouse, a colorful scarf and some all white converse. She left her hair dry naturally too for a nice wave to it, most people weren't used to her hair this because of the strict high pony tail she had to wear all through high school.

She made her way into the living room and sat on the couch noticing her roommates now decorating what looked like cupcakes.

**_To Britt-Britt: _****I doubt that will happen Britt it will probably be some middle aged over weight woman that is sad and lonely...**

**From ****_Britt-Britt: _****ha don't be mean San. When are you guys going to meet her?**

**To ****_Britt-Britt: _****As soon as they are done making what looks like cupcakes for her.**

**From ****_Britt-Britt: _****ooooh i love cupcakes what kind are they?**

At this Santana arches an eyebrow but just decides to ask.

"Hey guys what kind of cupcakes are you making?" Kurt immediately answers, "Confetti with vanilla frosting and rainbow sprinkles and dots on top."

At that answer Santana immediately from realizing who use to love those type of cupcakes.

"What made you guys make that kind?" Santana asks while Rach and Kurt look at each other and shrug their shoulders for Rachel to answer.

"Um it's just what we thought of we made them before but we couldn't remember for what and we just thought they sounded good." Rachel answered a little nervously.

"Oh you guys must have made them for Britt's birthday or something, those are her favorite" Santana says while smiling and starts to text again while Kurt and Rachel mumble that must be why they thought of them.

**To ****_Britt-Britt: _****Funny they are making your favorite, confetti, vanilla frosting, rainbow sprinkles, and dots.**

**From ****_Britt-Britt: _****Awe man I wish I could have one they sound delicious.**

Santana can't help but smile at everything Brittany says and does. She is so happy they have been texting and talking more on a regular basis, even though said girl is still dating trouty mouth. She frowns thinking of how Brittany chose another stupid boy over her but she understood. She still couldn't control her next text..

**To ****_Britt-Britt: _****So how is everything back in Lima? How is Sam?**

Santana held her breathe waiting for a response and when she finally got it and read it she exhaled and smiled the biggest smile she has had in a long time.

**From ****_Britt-Britt: _****Everything in Lima is pretty much the same as always. Actually me and Sam broke up a couple weeks ago.**

**To ****_Britt-Britt: _****Why? What happened?**

**From ****_Britt-Britt: _**** We were fighting since we got our SAT scores back and he couldn't understand how he did so poorly and I aced them and than why you came back and sang that song against him, he made me choose him or you...**

**To ****_Britt-Britt: _****So wait you chose me over him? But I thought you were happy?**

**From ****_Britt-Britt: _****I was happy but I wasn't happy being him he was more of a good friend than anything else and I really couldn't believe he wanted me to choose, so I ended it. Not to mention he thought I was going to move with him to his families house since he didn't get into any schools outside the area but I couldn't give up my opportunity.**

Santana re-read this text over and over. First she couldn't believe how much of an ass Sam could be, at a time she actually thought he was a really good guy, she guesses she was wrong. Then she didn't understand what opportunity Britt was giving up and just had to ask.

**To ****_Britt-Britt:_**** I'm sorry to hear all of that Britt, I knew you were happy. But I can't help but ask...what opportunity?**

**From ****_Britt-Britt: _****Happy but not as happy as I could be...Anyways I found out I got accepted to Juilliard in the fall.**

Santana couldn't control the excited squeal that came out when she read that text. Which got attention from her roommates asking what was happening.

She immediately told them with such pride "Britt got in to Juilliard next fall!" Kurt and Rachel smiled right away and jumped up and down and clapped their hands together. Telling Santana to tell her congrats from them.

Santana thought their was something strange about how her roommates were acting but just shrugged it off and went back to her phone.

**To ****_Britt-Britt: _****OMG Britt that is amazing I am so proud of you, I knew you would make it! Kurt and Rach say congrats too!**

**From****_ Britt-Britt:_**** Thanks San. I'm glad you told them because I was hoping to visit you guys soon to go on a tour and stuff of the campus. :)**

**To ****_Britt-Britt: _****Of course B. We would love to see you. I'm so happy my best friend with be back in the same city as me.**

**From ****_Britt-Britt: _****Me to San, I can't wait to me in New York and she you and everyone else all the time.**

Before Santana could respond, she heard both Kurt and Rachel's text message beeps go off and turned to them in suspicion and was going to ask what was going on but Rachel started to talk first.

"We are done with the cupcakes, thanks for the help Santana, but we should head down there before it gets too late. That is if you can stop texting for five minutes Santana?" She crossed her arms in a questioning gesture are the slightly taller brunette.

Santana huffed but agreed, "Alright lets get this over with so I can get back to sitting my perfectly round ass on the couch and relaxing."

At the Kurt laughed and couldn't help but say "For the amount of time you sit on that thing it is surprising how nice it is."

Santana couldn't help the smirk forming on her lips while she said, "Lady I know we play for the same team but I think we are in different leagues." With that all three laughed and made their way out the door. While walking Santana sent one last text.

**To ****_Britt-Britt:_**** I can't wait either, but I have to go for a little while we go meet this new neighbor I'll text you later. pinky promise.**

Right as Rachel knocked on the door she looked up waiting to she who ever the hell she would be living above. But than her phone beeped one last time and couldn't help but read it as the sliding door was opening.

**From ****_Britt-Britt: _****Tell me the first words that come to mind when you meet your new neighbor.**

After reading the text she looked up to see the most gorgeous blue eyes that she has ever seen and kept looking deeper and deeper into the eyes she fell in love with 13 years ago. She stood there jaw dropped just staring at the most beautiful smile. Two idiot standing on the side with goofy grins and watery eyes.

When she finally shook herself out of it she looked down at her phone, not noticing 3 sets of uncertain eyes on her as she typed one more text for the night...

**To ****_Britt-Britt: Absolutely breathtaking._**


	2. Breathtaking pt2

**Chapter 2**

**Brittany's POV**

So it's been about a month since I last saw Santana and she went off to New York. I talked to her almost everyday. I know I did the right thing by choosing Sam over her after they sang that song together. I didn't really want to choose Sam but I could make San stay her for me and I knew if I did it this way she would head of to NY where she belong. I know people think I'm stupid and get confuse easily and it certainly didn't help I didn't graduate but the truth is I'm actually pretty smart and truth is it was surprising to me too that I didn't graduate but that is a whole different story for later.

So here I am unpacking boxes into my new loft is NY. Kurt and Rachel are helping to get everything done faster. I can't help but smile at the two in the kitchen singing to the song on the radio and dancing around each other. I was never very close to either of them in high school but in the last month and almost talking to him everyday I've actually become quite close to them.

We are almost done unpacking since we started about 7 hours ago as soon as San left for work. I'm so happy that they could help with this whole plan. Oh that reminds me...

"Hey guys what time does Santana get out of work?"

"6"

"7"

They both answered at the same time and I just looked at them with a frown.

"Guys I thought I asked you to figure this out before time so you would home when she gets there."

"I know Britt but why don't you just text her we all know she will text you right back." Kurt tried to come up with a solution. I guess that isn't a bad idea.

**_To Sanny-Bear: _****Hey Sanny!**

**_From Sanny-Bear: _****Hi Britt! I'm actually at work can I text you in like an hour?**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear:_**** Of course silly. :)**

Relieved I turned to her two friends "Okay guys she said she will be out in an hour so lets finish all this up so you can get back upstairs. "

"Alright let's do this!" Rachel exclaimed.

I had my back to door after closing it after her friends left. Looking around the loft I was really happy with how everything turned out. I only could hope that Santana was glad to she her and everything worked as I planned it and they would be cuddled up together in only a couple hours.

Pushing myself the door and deciding to get into the shower and getting ready for her big reveal. After a long shower I looked at her phone and smiled when I saw Santana texted me.

**_From Sanny-Bear: _****Hey Britty! just got out of work and walking home. What are you up to? **

Brittany looks at the time and notices the San must have just got out of work and probably has an hour until she sees her again.

**To ****_Sanny-Bear: _****Oh nothing really..just looking through some old stuff...**

**From ****_Sanny-Bear: _****How come? missing something?**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear: _****I'm always missing something, but no just sorting through everything and getting rid of old stuff.**

**_From Sanny-Bear: _****Sorry it took me so long. I just got home and had to listen to Berry rant about something. Why the sudden decision to sort through old stuff? hope you are getting rid of anything important.**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear: _****It's okay. Don't be silly I'm not getting rid of anything important just sorting stuff for after I move out of home, ya know get a head start.**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear: _****And stop acting like you don't like Rachel we both know that is not true.**

**From ****_Sanny-Bear: _****shh Britt you can't let anyone know that. I might now dislike her but living with her and Lady boy is a totally different story.**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear: _****You are a dork Sanny. Oh yeah Lord T says "hi and misses you and the arrangement you guys had." I don't know what that means but I won't ask. But maybe you can get a new place soon.**

After a couple minutes I see that I'm not getting a response so decide to get ready for meeting my new neighbors.

I decide on some hi-waisted shorts and a nice flowing blouse that shows just enough cleavage. I put soft curls into my hair and just light make up, knowing that is how Santana likes it most.

When I'm putting on the final touches of my make up my phone notifies me of a text.

**From ****_Sanny-Bear: _****ugh I wish there was actually a loft open downstairs but I couldn't find a roommate, so I couldn't afford it. But tell LT I miss him to and make it up to him.**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear: _****you two are weird but maybe you will find someone to room with...**

I know exactly what they are talking about. For years now San has been sneaking Lord Tubbs cigars so that he would leave us alone so she could have all my attention.

**From ****_Sanny-Bear: _****The loft is actually been rented, that was what Rachel was ranting about early I guess we are go down to meet her in a little. You know be the good neighbor type.**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear: _****Oh that't too bad but maybe the girl will be super nice and like wicked hott and you two can fall in love and make lady babies.**

I can't help but smiling at this because this is honestly exactly what I want to happen, but she knows that San will have no idea of any of this. She just has to wait a little bit long to see her soul-mate.

**From ****_Sanny-Bear: _****I doubt that will happen Britt it will probably be some middle aged over weight woman that is sad and lonely...**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear: _****ha don't be mean San. When are you guys going to meet her?**

**From ****_Sanny-Bear: _****As soon as they are done making what looks like cupcakes for her.**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear: _****ooooh i love cupcakes what kind are they?**

I didn't know they were going to make cupcakes I get super excited since I love sweets and all that stuff.

**From ****_Sanny-Bear: _****Funny they are making your favorite, confetti, vanilla frosting, rainbow sprinkles, and dots.**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear: _****Awe man I wish I could have one they sound delicious.**

Yaay is all I could can say and does a happy dance because those are her absolute fav.

**From ****_Sanny-Bear: _****So how is everything back in Lima? How is Sam?**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear: _****Everything in Lima is pretty much the same as always. Actually me and Sam broke up a couple weeks ago.**

**From ****_Sanny-Bear: _****Why? What happened?**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear:_**** We were fighting since we got our SAT scores back and he couldn't understand how he did so poorly and I aced them and than why you came back and sang that song against him, he made me choose him or you...**

**From ****_Sanny-Bear: _****So wait you chose me over him? But I thought you were happy?**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear: _****I was happy but I wasn't happy being him he was more of a good friend than anything else and I really couldn't believe he wanted me to choose, so I ended it. Not to mention he thought I was going to move with him to his families house since he didn't get into any schools outside the area but I couldn't give up my opportunity.**

I knew I wanted to tell San that me and Sam broke up before I saw her again. So really this was my last chance to do so.

**From****_ Sanny-Bear:_**** I'm sorry to hear all of that Britt, I knew you were happy. But I can't help but ask...what opportunity?**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear: _****Happy but not as happy as I could be...Anyways I found out I got accepted to Juilliard in the fall.**

I smiled to myself because even I was proud of myself and I knew San would be too because she always thought I was going to go so far when no one else did.

**From****_ Sanny-Bear: _****OMG Britt that is amazing I am so proud of you, I knew you would make it! Kurt and Rach say congrats too!**

**To****_ Sanny-Bear:_**** Thanks San. I'm glad you told them because I was hoping to visit you guys soon to go on a tour and stuff of the campus. :)**

**From****_ Sanny-Bear: _****Of course B. We would love to see you. I'm so happy my best friend with be back in the same city as me.**

**To ****_Sanny-Bear: _****Me to San, I can't wait to me in New York and she you and everyone else all the time.**

I started to wonder how Rachel and Kurt reacted to this news and just hoped what they were learning at NYADA paid off.

Looking around I decided everything was in place and that they could come down at any time. So I texted both Rachel and Kurt say I was ready at any time.

**From****_ Sanny-Bear:_**** I can't wait either, but I have to go for a little while we go meet this new neighbor I'll text you later. pinky promise.**

With that I knew it would be any minute know that they would be coming down taking deep breaths and waiting for the impending knock that came which seemed like it was only second she received the last text. Walking towards the door with as much courage she could she decided on one more text that I knew San would be happy about later on

**To****_ Sanny-Bear: _****Tell me the first words that come to mind when you meet your new neighbor.**

After hearing the knowing beep of San's phone for a text message go off I immediately slid the door open to she Kurt and Rachel already huddled together with watery eyes waiting for the impending love fest. (At least they hoped that would happen.)

Then my eyes landed on a familiar Latina looking down at her phone and i had to bite my lip from the giggle about to escape. Which immediately turned into a huge grin when the familiar chocolate eyes locked with my blue ones.

After a few seconds of silence and staring I couldn't help the frown that formed on my face when I saw her look down to her phone and start typing instead of talking to me or even looking at me. Only after a few seconds my own phone beeped in my back pocket and I immediately retrieved it to read what the message said...

**From ****_Sanny-Bear: Absolutely breathtaking. _**

#glee500 Thank god it's back. Dancing on my own was ahhhhmazing wish that it would have made it into that episode because I think they would have had a lot more happy fans.


	3. Breathtaking pt3

**Chapter 3**

**Santana POV**

I can't believe I am looking at my ex-girlfriend, my best friend, and my soul mate. What the hell is she doing here, in the available apartment that was suppose to be rented by some random chick we don't know. Speaking of, looking at Kurt and Rachel and the unshed tears in their eyes and looking back and forth from me and Britt it seems as they already know what is going on.

I'm so confused why isn't she at school? Did she drop out? How is she going to go to Juilliard if she dropped out? How can she even afford to live in this loft by herself? I'm so confused.

After looking at each other with what felt like minutes, I finally decided to break the silence, "Hi."

With a beaming smile Britt says "Hi." back.

After a few more moments of silence Kurt clears his throat and says "Well we are just going to head upstairs and give you guys some time." As the are walking back Rachel stops and turns around suddenly. "Here Brittany, welcome to the building." She says well handing over the cupcakes they made early.

Finally they are left alone unsure of what to do next. After a moment Brittany steps back to make room for me to walk in fully. As I walk in a immediately notice furniture I recognize. Britt seems to notice this as well.

"Yeah, I talked to your parents about moving here and they gave me some of the furniture from the basement. They said the only people to ever use it was you and me so they thought it would come into good use here than back home where we don't live anymore."

I can't help but laugh at this because my parents always loved Brittany, sometimes I thought more than me. I couldn't relate that to this since I just went to New York without even telling them, and they probably would have offered me these things first if they knew.

I couldn't take it anymore I had to ask "What are you doing here Britt?"

**Brittany's POV**

"What are you doing here Britt?" She asked me, I immediately sighed preparing myself to tell her everything.

"It's a long story San and kind of strange." I tell her.

"Well I have time Britt, just please tell be everything." She makes her way over to the couch and pats the spot next to her. I take a seat and take a deep breath preparing myself to tell her all that I can.

"Okay, I don't really know where to start. I could start with how I broke up with Sam or how Sue lied to me about my GPA, or how no one really knows that I just up or how much Ms. Holliday helped me or that I never stopped loving yoo..." I was cut of by plump lips on mine.

"Britt relax, you are rambling, just start wherever I want to know about all that." Santana told me as I felt my face heat up. Sighing I decide to start with Sue tricking me.

"Okay so you know how last year Sue told me that I had a 0.0 GPA" She nodded and I continued "Well that wasn't true I actually only failed one class and probably would have passed if I didn't think I was failing all of classes." A looked up to see Santana with her eyes narrowed and a crease in her forehead. While smoothing out the lines on her forehead I continued, "I actually only failed History but if I would have passed my final with a good enough grade I would have graduated."

"Are you kidding me I can't believe Sue would do that. When I go back home, I'm gunna go all Lima Heights on her ass, I couldn't believe she..." This time I cut her off with kissing her.

Once she opened her eyes and looked into mine, I continued, "San I know what she did was wrong but she did tell me, eventually. Also no one else helped me to pass last year." After saying that I saw San's chin tuck inward and immediately continued. "But I'm not blaming anyone because it wasn't anyones fault, I still didn't pass and in a way I'm happy. I had nothing planned for that fall but now I got into Juilliard and received a scholarship."

**Santana's .**

I am so mad right now at Sue for making Britt believe she couldn't graduate and probably making her self-esteem about her intelligence drop more. With this information I tried to remain calm and talk to her about it.

"I'm so proud of you for getting into Juilliard, especially for getting a scholarship." With a big smile plastered on my face I gave Britt a congratulatory hug. "Thanks San that means a lot to me." Britt said with a shy smile.

I really wanted to know what Ms. Holliday had to do with it all. "So Britt how did Ms. Holliday help you?"

Britt took a deep breath ready to explain everything. "Well after Christmas break Sue told me everything and that I really only needed this one class to graduated so I went to the teacher. It was funny because Mrs. Gibson fell skating over break and broke her hip and there was a permanent sub for the whole semester. So that's where I saw Ms. Holliday again.

**No ones P.O.V**

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Sunshine, what's happening?"_

"_Ms. Holiday what are you doing here?_

"_I'm the History teacher for the semester, Gibson broke her hip. Apparently skating but I think other wise.." *wink wink*_

"_In that case I have to talk to you about something..." Brittany says nervously._

"_Go for it Blondie, I'm listening."_

"_Okay, I guess this was the only class I didn't pass last year, and I've talked to Principal Figgins about this and he said as soon as I can finish all the requirements I can be considered graduated." Brittany said in one breath._

"_Why would Figgins agree to all of that?"_

"_Well Sue lied to me about failing and said I was behind in all my classes when it was only this one and I probably could have passed over the summer."_

"_Aww sweet cheeks, that is horrible. But I will give you everything you need to pass and you can do it at your own pace and I will help whenever you need. Deal?"_

_Without even thinking she flung herself at her favorite teacher wrapping her arms around her, "Deal, thank you so much Ms. Holliday."_

"_No problem Legs."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

**Brittany's P.O.V**

"Oh my god Britt, how could you not tell me all of this was going on." Was the first thing Santana said to me.

"I didn't wanted you to worry, no one knew I wanted to do it all on my own." I sighed out.

"I'm so glad you did this all yourself and that you were able to graduate Britt-Britt." With that I couldn't help the huge grin on my face. She hugged me so tight sitting on the couch.

After a few minutes I finally pulled back and decided to finish all my explaining. "So I just really have to tell you about the whole Sam thing..."

**sorry I'm so inconsistent but I try to write whenever I have a chance. Sorry for the mistakes I hate rereading it as soon as I'm done. R&R**


End file.
